Computer devices may include as interfacing elements a keyboard and a display. Further, some of these computer devices may be designed according to a flip or clamshell form in order to facilitate usage and portability. For example, a computer device may include a keyboard body and a display body pivotably attached to each other along an edge. Thereby, the device is foldable from an open position to a closed position. In the open position, the device is operable by a user. In the closed position, the device is made more compact and the interfacing elements are protected in order to facilitate portability. Examples of such foldable computer devices include laptops (also referred to as notebook computers), cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or portable DVD players.
Generally, when a foldable computer device is in the closed position, the display is placed opposite and at a relatively short distance from elements in the keyboard body, such as keys in the keyboard or the keyboard deck surrounding the keyboard. If a compressive load is applied to the closed device, those elements may contact the display. Such contact may cause damage to the display such as, for example, imprints or stains that may be difficult to remove.